


Paper

by broken_sunshine



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Percy being himself.





	Paper

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or the characters.

Percy wasn't sure why he did this to himself. Every time he promised himself he would have the paper written before the due date. Yet every single time he found himself up till one in the morning the day the paper was due. One day he was going to get it right. Just not today.


End file.
